


Never a dull moment

by UmiAzuma



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Glasses, M/M, Married Life, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: Garrosh can't find his glasses





	Never a dull moment

"Have you seen my glasses?" Garrosh asked as he poked his head in Varian's study. "I can't find them anywhere."

Varian raised his head about to reply 'Where'd you put them?' and then froze for a second. The last time he asked that it turned into an argument and he was in no mood for arguments. Instead he looked at his husband and shrugged.

Garrosh growled and left the room. Varian snickered and kept reading this paper about the current situation of the Theramore University. This was more relevant than the glasses his husband could not find, Anduin was going to this school and apparently they needed funding. He'd figure it out eventually.

Eventually became ten minutes of Garrosh stomping in and out of their room, opening the door to Anduin's old room, closing it, then silence. Then ten more minutes of Garrosh grumbling about something or the other. 

The orc walked into the study and moved books and furniture. He roared in frustration. Varian raised his gaze from the paper he was reading with a raised brow.

"Are you done?"

"I can't find them!" His husband roared again. Anyone else would have been scared but Varian was used to this. He sighed and put his paper away.

"What glasses are you looking for again?" He asked as he rounded his desk. His husband was openly pouting now. He had so many pairs of glasses scattered all over the house, Varian had to be sure which ones he was talking about.

"My reading ones, the brown rimmed ones. I am _ sure _ I had them and I can't find them anywhere, if I lost them I have to _ go _ and get another prescription for them and I _ hate _ going there!"

Varian looked at his husband. He blinked. Then laughed. A snicker at first, then a snort, then a belly laugh. He laughed and laughed as Garrosh looked frustratedly at him.

"What?" Varian was wheezing now, trying to explain something but then laughing again. "_ WHAT _?!"

Varian wiped the tears on his face and signaled for Garrosh to come closer. The orc did, and Varian poked the brown rimmed glasses, they fell on Garrosh's nose. Varian snorted as his husband blinked and looked grumpy and cross eyed, like the glasses had personally offended him.

"They were there the whole time!" Varian said, still laughing, his voice sounded shrill from the effort of trying to speak and laugh at the same time. Garrosh glared at him and stomped out of the room, huffing.

Varian laughed louder. He went and sat on his chair, trying to regain his composure.

"I want a divorce!" Garrosh called from the hallway 

"Love you too!" Varian called back as he picked his phone to tell Anduin what had just happened. 

There was never a dull moment with his husband.


End file.
